The Other Freelancers
by Green Phoenix Feather
Summary: We don't get to see many Freelancers that aren't on the leader board So I made up a few and made a story about them. I really wish I could think of a better summary, but don't judge the story, it's quite good in my taste. Spoiler (sorta): this story will eventually intertwine with that of the Reds and Blues that I made up, Halo: Battle of Valhalla.


**Sorry about the wait, but I'm lazy and all those other exuses, yadda, yadda. Here's the story. Now shut up- I mean enjoy! :)**

**Chapter One**

Two Freelancers sat talking in the cafeteria as they ate their lunch. They were Missouri and Pennsylvania; both were female and were not on the leader board. Because of this, most other agents hadn't heard of them (also because they were sort of dorky, as you will see).

"… What I've always wondered, is why bother with the Quaffle when there's the Golden Snitch?" Missouri wondered aloud to her friend.

"Keeps me up at night." The latter commented.

"Uh oh." Missy looked over Pennsylvania's shoulder at another Freelancer agent who was looking in their direction. "It's West. We'd better get out of here. Especially you, Penny."

Without looking behind her, Penny got up and headed for the door, followed by her friend. They were, however, blocked by an armored arm.

"Speak of the Devil…" They both though.

West Virginia stood smirking behind Penny.

"Hey there," he greeted her.

"Buzz off, West, I'm having a good day and I don't want you spoiling it for me." She shooed him off with her hand.

"I'm hurt, Pen!" West cried in a faux wimp voice.

"Shut up." The two female Freelancers pushed past him and continued talking. West watched them disappear around the corner, trying to conceal his obvious disappointment.

"Well, that was embarrassing." A black clad A.I. appeared on his shoulder.

"Track 'em, will you, Rho? Mary wanted to talk with Missy about a mission they had together and I've got my eyes on a certain yellow clad dame… Even though she was just wearing normal clothes."

"Alright… This may take some time…" Rho replied.

"Spoken like a true search engine." Agent Maryland sniggered from behind West.

"Hey, Mary," He shot back.

Maryland frowned then continued. "But, yeah get back to that search, tracking thing you were doing…"

"Search is complete… They are only a few corridors away."

"Oh, okay let's go catch 'em!" West and Maryland ran off in the direction which the two others had left before them.

After a short time, they caught up with Missouri and Pennsylvania.

"Heads up…" Missy warned her friend. "Don't look now, but we're being followed."

"Keep walking." Penny whispered back.

West and Mary jumped in front of them.

"Hey, Missy, can we talk?" Mary asked.

West just smirked at Penny.

"We'll talk to you guys, if you win a two on two training match." The girls barganned.

"No fair! Mary would totally hold me back!" West argued, and then looked at Penny. "Okay, fine."

**Training room…**

"F.I.L.S.S., could you reset the floor for Lockdown Paint Scenario?" Missouri asked the computer.

"Now resetting the floor for Lockdown Paint Scenario." She replied.

Pillars rose from the ground, as did a table with four guns and several lockdown paint cartridges. Each Freelancer grabbed one and ran behind a pillar.

"Round Three, in five...four...three...two...one! Round begin!"

As Mary and West ran around looking for the them, the two females moved stealthily from pillar to pillar, careful not to be seen.

"Where the hell are they?!"

"Look behind you…"

West spun around, only to get shot in the head with stinging goop.

'This stuff stings like hell!' he thought as his armor locked down. Penny dashed behind a pillar as Mary walked up to West.

"Hey, West. Where is she, can you see her?" he whispered.

Pennypointedher gun behind his head_._

"Uh, you know what? Never mind man, I think I've figured it out."

Penny shot, but he ducked, took the gun from her hand, and shot her chest.

"Sorry 'bout that, buddy." He apologized as she fell to the ground.

"Don't worry about her," Missouri snuck up on him. "It's me you'll have to worry about!" She charged at him and pushed him down. She shot, but he rolled over, evading it narrowly dodging a blob of paint.

Missouri shot multiple times, but he dodged every one of them. He got up quickly, still dodging paint. Paint was now flying from both of their guns and the battle didn't seem to be going anywhere, until west got up.

Missouri didn't notice this, so she kept shooting and dodging paint. West retrieved his gun and ran to help his friend. He stood next to Maryland and started shooting as well.

But now it was Missouri's turn to have help. Penny came up behind the males, knocked their heads together, and went to stand next to Missy.

"Give 'em a chance to get up, we want this to be fair." She directed Penny.

After the two others stood up, the girls went back to their original strategy, stealth.

"Aw ****, not this again!" Mary complained.

West waited, eyes peeled for movement. He readied his gun. He saw a gleam of yellow, he shot. Penny collapsed, making an audible thud.

"Missy's all yours, Mary." He said as he walked away.

After searching for what seemed like an hour, Mary became frustrated.

"Arg, where the **** are you, Missy?" He yelled.

"Over here."

He searched around until he found Missouri sitting cross-legged on top of a pillar, waving at him. He jumped up on a pillar himself and leapt to the one in front of her. He knew it wouldn't be as easy as shooting her then and there, she would always put up a fight.

She leapt up and started bouncing from pillar to pillar, ducking and dodging all the shots he fired. He finally started to follow her, bounding the same way she did. He caught up with her and managed to kick her off her feet, onto the ground.

He jumped down after her and delivered the finally shot. Missouri's armor locked down as she experienced a stinging pain.

"Looks like we won, brother." West hi-fived his friend to congratulate him on his victory.

**That's chapter one. I know I could have made it much better by putting more action, etc. but it is what it is. Follow, favorite, and review or I WILL find you… :) **

**Okay I think I should give you an idea of what all these guys look like, their armor colors, and why the heck I decided to give them that armor color:**

**Missouri: **

**Armor Color: Cobalt, silver accent. **

**Why?: She's based off myself, I am a Harry Potter fan, I took about five online test and all of thm said I would be in Ravenclaw house.**

**Appearance: Like me she has dark brown hair, but hers is much sorter, about shoulder length. She also has light tan skin.**

**Pennsylvania:**

**Armor Color: Gold, red accent.**

**Why?: Same reason Missouri has cobalt and silver. Penny is based off of my friend, who took all the same tests I did and ended up with Gryffindor.**

**Appearance: Same as Missouri, but with slightly darker skin.**

**West Virginia:**

**Armor Color: Brown, orange accent.**

**Why: No reason.**

**Appearance: Just imagine a male model. **

**Haven't figured out what Maryland looks like, but I just imagine him as looking like North or York.**

**Buh-bye, everybloody!**


End file.
